cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow Shadowhawk
"I've Destroyed Planets, Fear me" "I've Decimated Solar sytems, Planets and part of Hyperspace, Fear me" -Crow Shadowhawk to an Unknown Hutt Crow Shadowhawk was a Human Male who was force sensitive and made a name for himself by forming expert Strategies for the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War. Before his prescence was known by the Sith Empire, he was a ghost who kept to himself and rarely engaged in social gatherings involving the Empire, Republic and even Independant Factions. He appears many times in history but it is only for a breif time, and sometimes he isn't seen for centuries at a time. He appears in some way or another in nearly every one of the Republic's main conflicts with the Seperatists during the Clone Wars. Origin Information concerning Crow's origins is scarce at best, however, some information was recorded in the Jedi Temple Library during the Old Republic, but was destroyed with the sacking of Coruscant and the annihilation of the original Temple. Although no information can be provided by the Jedi, an extensive area of the Imperial Citadel on Dromund Kass was uncovered during the exploration of Sith Space in 1895 BBY and uncovered a section of the old Archives containing Information on some of the Imperial Navy's most decorated Officers, there is a single text refering to an Imperial Supreme Moff giving an Imperial General strategic advice during the invasion of Taris. This is however all the information that was recovered. The Sith Empire As the Empire was conquering Planets under the noses of the Republic, Crow came under fire from a Republic Thranta-Class Crusier and upon both sides taking heavy damage, an Imperial Battle Cruiser came out of Hyperspace and Immeadiatly opened all Turbo-Laser batteries upon the Republic ship. Crow survived, barely, and was brought aboard the Battle Cruiser, which was the personal Flagship of Darth Malgus, who was on his way back to Dromund Kaas and was, at first, completely dismissive of Crow's vast strategic knowledge. Over the course of the jeourney he became more and more interested in his intellect. they soon formed a strong friendship and Crow was unknowingly recruited into the Imperial Navy. During his long 'employment' in the Empire he became more well known with every sucessful battle the Empire won and formaly requested to Join the Empire, he was already strong in the force and had been made a Sith lord with the name Darth Kronus, but soon he made the choice to end that part of his life and train as an Imperial Officer, but in which, Intelligence or the Navy? He made personal requests to all the members of the Dark Council and even the Emperor himself and asked that they make the decision whether or not to put him in Imperial Intelligence or as a Supreme Moff in the Imperial Navy. The Dark Council argued over Intelligance or Navy until the Emperor unexpectedly entered their chambers and said that he should be put in the Imperial Navy, with the choice made Crow was quickly put into service with his new Flagship, a Harrower-class Dreadnaught called: 'The Fortress of Elegance', and went on to destroy nearly a hundred Republic ships within the first few years. Then the Republic started its long push against the Empire and with the Empire's defeat and the disappearance of the Emperor and most of the Dark Council, Crow took The Fortress of Elegance and his personal X-70B Phantom starship (He also took a small fleet of Gage-class crusiers which were piloted by a small army of droids) and disolved back into the shadows and wasn't heard from again. The Experiments Over the next 200 years Crow had remained hidden from both the Republic and any other powerful Factions in the Galaxy, until during his travels in the galactic south-east he came across a secret research instalation on an unknown planet and decided to set up a base there. During his exploration of the facility, he came accross a mysterious device and examined it for many months, he was greatly excited and astonished when he discovered what it was, it was the Rakata's version of Dark Reaper (a super weapon which drew power from the force itself) and was extreamly tempted to activate it and when he decided to initiate a test it immeaditly overloaded all the power generators in the facility and with barely time to spare he fled the planet and as the entire planet exploded he jumped into Hyperspace. when he returned to the system about 6 months later, he dicovered that he had completely wiped out the entire solar system. He then decided that this was the last time he would experiment on the Force. Over the next 50 years he discovered more and more research facilities belonging to the Rakata and each time decided to destroy the entrance to the facilities and bury them under the surface. On one such occasion he came accross and ancient Sith Complex which contained an experimental Hyperdive which would allow almost instantaneous travel accross the galaxy, it was refered to in the facilities databanks as 'Project Omega' and he soon discovered why the Imperial Scientists had abandoned it soon after its establshment, they had made a huge mistake in their primary calculations and apon correcting the mistake, Crow tested the device, although the power requirements were enormous, the Base's generators could provide it. He soon decided to take it to the next level and increased the output, which increased the power reqiurements, the base's generators exploded and caused massive cave-ins at the base's entrance, Crow was trapped. For about 6 days Crow desperately tried to dig his was out, up until this point he was completely unaware of the fact that the planet was habited by a large settelment of Togruta refugees from the Galactic Cold War, they eventualy dug him out, Crow was near Death when they discovered him and once they had nursed him back to health, he strongly advised them to destroy the entrance to the facility. Under cover of darkness he snuck away from the settlement and to set a course for Coruscant seeking a new life, when he were in the upper atmosphere, Crow discovered that the device he had triggered on the planet had cause Hyperspace in he area and the surrounding 6 parsects had collapsed and they were unable to jump to lightspeed. For the next month and a half he travelled the parsects quickly and quietly so as not to attract unwanted suspision and so as not to drain the ship's deminishing power. When he could finally jump to Hyperspace, he landed on the closest habited planet and refueled and recharged the ship. Then just as before he disapeard into the shadows of space and wasn't seen again. The Clone Wars During the 2nd battle for Geonosis, Master Ki-adi-Mundi was badly wounded and forced to go back to the Temple after they had taken the Droid Foundary, when they came out of Hyperspace and entered a high orbit above Coruscant, they detected a starship approching the planet at extremely high speed, but before they could alter course to investigate it had gone. Soon after that, many ships entering Coruscant's atmosphere constantly experienced this technical glitch One day, when Chancellor Palpatine was scheduled to give a speech to the full Senate about a new trade form with the Banking Clan, when he entered his office he found a dark figure standing at the window looking out towards the horizon, before he could do anything the figure suddenly lurched towards him and out the door, Palpatine rushed over to his desk to call for the Senate Guard when he found that the ghostly figure at the window had hacked his personal terminal and stolen all the information on everything that had occoured in the last century. A full investigation was launched but nobody was ever arrested so the Chancellor ignored it. Many months later after Greivous' capture of Jedi Master Koth, a Mysterious ship terroirised the main Republic supply routes to both the Republic Core worlds and the outer rim outposts. A Jedi task force was deployed and returned with nothing to report, the Jedi high council dismissed the matter as a seperatist attack and Chancellor Palpatine ordered all supply ship to have an attack cruiser escort and each fleet is to have at least one Jedi Cruiser leading it. Xalandra Nova and Nova Corporation / Dark Nebula During Crow's exploration of the Coruscant Underworld, he came across a group of people talking about something called Nova Corp and became immeadiatly interested, he followed them to their ship and followed them to Mustafar where he meets one of the most powerful women in the Galaxy, Xalandra Nova (At that time she was Dureena Nova), The High Mistress and founder of Nova Corp, he is instantly star struck and decides to introduce himself. Over the course of the next few months she begins to tust him, by this time Crow has considered her one of his Closest Friends and Allies, and secretly fancies her, however, he cannot express his feelings as they are both in a large and grousome war with many foes on all sides, but thanks to Xalandra's extremely high intelligence, Crow's contributions and the forces of Nova Corp, they always win, despite the petty rumors made by their enemies. Nova Corporation was taken from Xalandra by Nova the Hutt, as a response Xalandra Formed Dark Nebula, to continue on her work. Crow has recently gained the rank of General in Dark Nebula, replacing Rekoba Hope, and has chosen to remain as long as he can, but his stay in this time frame is rapidly drawing to a close. Sharp Fett and Rino Squad Crow and Sharp met on the battlefield of Ryloth during the Republic's Invasion of the planet. they quickly formed a small alliance and Crow was given some ARF Trooper armour to wear for the main assult of the Seperatists main position. Many months after, Crow soon began to think why he was still taking orders drom Sharp since Crow had no official rank in the Grand Army of the Republic, but had gone to Kamino after the Ryloth Campaign and trained as an ARC Trooper and had customised his armour in a very unique way, then a misunderstanding involving Sharp and Crow cause them to temporarily split up and loose contact with each other, Crow ordered all communications with Rino Squad to end except for a good friend of Crow's, Captain Fireblast, soon after this they reformed their previous alliance and soon began going on many more campaigns together. Shadow Tech Industries Shadow Tech Industries was a weapons and armour manufacturing company founded and owned by Crow, he founded it just before the start of the Clone Wars in secret, and supplied prototype Armour and Weapons to the Republic. Before the Battle of Umbara occured, a Clone Scout wearing Prototype Shadow Tech Armour and using a Prototype Shadow Tech Disruption Blaster Rifle was sent to the planets Surface Via a cloaked escape pod, he was tasked with finding the best possible landing zone for republic forces, he succeded in his mission but came under heavy fire from B1 and B2 battle droids, he was mortaly wounded and removed his armour and buried it, along with his weapon, and set off into the mist carrying a DC-15 blaster pistol and took down as many droids as possible, he managed to destroy 12 B2 battle droids and 34 B1 Battle droids, it took the combined efforts of 4 B3 Commando droids lead by a T-Series Tactical droid to kill him. Crow and the other Head's of Shadow Tech Industries spent 10 minutes mourning the Fallen Trooper and created a series of Hand-held Ion blasters and distrupters in the troopers honour. though the official designation of the trooper was never revealed, they dubbed him "The White Shadow" and built and named a Venator-Class Crusier after him. Equipment Crow carried a massive amount of weapons and equipment....most notable of these were an EE-3 blaster rifle and a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. He also carried a Shadow Tech blaster rifle and a Mandalorian blaster he took off the body of "The Cold Warrior" on Carlac. He also occasionaly wields a Warsythe awarded to him by The Sith Emperor before he disappeared. When he is seen entering battle he wears 2 different types of armor: His custom ARF Commando Armor....or his Emperor-class Battle Armor. Normaly while onboard his ship or not in combat he wears a black hat, Correllian-made brown trousers, a Wrooian Noblemans Cloak and a brown boot on his left foot. He had lost his right leg from the shin down in a space battle during the Great Galactic War and stored his severed leg in the Science wing of the Korriban Academy....he still visits, when he has the time. He also carried a lightsaber he built while on Korriban. Personal Traits Crow is an expert strategist and has had centuries devising more strategies and putting them to use in small skirmishes with small pirate fleets and one or two Republic Attack Cruisers. He was once described as "Charasmatic" and was many times refered as "an Intelectual Genius" although he never talks of his past or what he has seen of the future. When he was with the Sith Empire he trained himself in using the Dark Rituals so as to prolong his life to lengths even Lords of the Sith would deem un-natural. As a Zabrak he can endure alot of pain and pinishment without surrendering. Trivia Crow Shadowhawk was a Character in popular MMO Clone Wars Adventures and Star Wars: The Old Republic. Although Crow has had alot of fun in CWA and made alot of friends who he will remember for many years, he is thinking about leaving and is already taking time off of the game for personal reasons. Category:Zabraks Category:Male Characters Category:Leader Category:Member Category:General Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Dark Nebula Category:Pirate Category:Champion Racer Category:Lifetime Members Category:Konahrik Category:Sith Category:Imperial Founder Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Duelist